Une bêtise pour la vie
by misspilou
Summary: Harry vient de vaincre le lord, ginny et hermy sont mortes... Harry et ron sont bi et Sirius est plus gamin que jamais, récit d'une aventure drolissîmes à souhait...


Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente ma première fiction sur le couple Drake/Ry. Evidemment il y aura deux autres couples qui vont se former, mais je ne vous dit pas lesquels, même si vous vous en douter un peu.

Par contre mauvaise nouvelle, ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, mais je peut quand même en faire ce que j'en veux.

Sur ce bonne lecture et laisser moi une pitite review si ça vous à plut ou même si ça vous à pas plut.

Et maintenant la fic :

**Une Bêtise pour la vie.**

**Chapitre I : Catastrophe.**

Nous sommes en juillet, un mois exactement après la fin de la guerre. Evidemment c'est le Bien qui a triomphé, mais à quel prix ?

Notre héros national à subit de lourde perte : sa future ex petite amie est morte sous ses yeux. Alors qu'il devait recevoir l'avada kedavra, elle s'est jetée devant le rayon mortel en lui disant qu'elle aimait Hermione. Quel malheur pour notre petit Ryry. De plus sa meilleure amie Hermione est morte en essayant de sauver Ron mais en lui disant qu'elle était contente car elle allait retrouver son amante alias Ginny Weasley. Que de choc pour nos deux amis. Cela dit ils s'en sont remis plus rapidement que prévus car par un miracle Sirius à put sortir du voile (_nda : vive les fictions et ne me demander pas comment Siry à fait pour sortir du voile, on est bien dans un monde magique ? non ?_). Depuis cet épisode notre brun et rouquin national ont décidé que les filles c'était pas leur truc et ce sont trouvé des tendances bi, à force de relucker le cul des mecs mignons passant devant eux. Ils ont même décidé de changer radicalement de look.

Arriver au chemin de traverse, Harry et Ron décidèrent de passer d'abord chez un coiffeur et ensuite de renouveler leur garde robe plutôt désastreuse.

« -Voici notre coiffeur, magnifique. S'exclamat Harry.

-Yes… Au fait tu es bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée de changer de look ?

-Absolument certain. Et puis j'ai bien l'intention de m'éclater à Poudlard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? répondit ryry avec un clin d'œil très appuyé en direction du rouquin.

-Oki, alors allons-y et puis moi aussi je compte bien m'amuser un pitit peu. »

En fin de journée nos deux compères sortirent du chemin de traverse avec leurs nouveaux looks (_nda : quoi il faut que je vous les décrive en plus ????? bon d'accord **capitulation de l'auteur…**_). Bon et beh commençons par Harry. Ces cheveux ont été coupés de façons à ce qu'il est toujours cet air décoiffé, je viens de me réveillermais avec un air sexy en plus. Ils sont toujours longs mais avec quelques mèches auburn pour rehausser encore plus sa couleur. Il a même décidé de se faire un percing à l'arcade sourcilière. Il est maintenant habillé d'une chemise verte et noire pour mettre en valeur ses yeux avec les 3 premiers boutons ouverts laissant deviner sa musculature parfaite. Son pantalon, qui est plutôt moulant, est retenu par une ceinture noire avec un lion argenté en guise de boucle. Il est noir et laisse entrevoir un boxer noir. En gros tout ça pour dire que notre ryry national est passé de canon à sex-symbol voir même bombe sexuelle. (_nda : j'en baverais presque… j'ai bien dit **presque**_). Maintenant notre petit Ron, il a deux mèches mi-longues qui encadre son visage et les cheveux de derrière sont un peu plus long. Il s'est fait faire un balayage de mèches noires. Lui par contre a son percing au niveau de l'oreille droite. Il est habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir avec une ceinture rouge et un lion doré ferme la ceinture. Il porte une chemise blanche avec les 3 premiers boutons ouverts laissant entrapercevoir une musculature plutôt forte grâce au quidditch tout comme Harry. Lui aussi est passé sex-symbol.

« Et beh Ron, mon vieux, on va en faire des ravages à poudlard, moi je te le dit…

-Yes, à celui qui en mettra le plus dans son lit.

-OK, alors prépare-toi à perdre… On va même pouvoir faire de l'ombre à Malfoy, s'en est presque jouissif…. Par contre je trouve qu'il nous manque un petit quelque chose…

-A bon et quoi donc ???????

-Un tatouage, et on sera encore plus beau que Malfoy ¤quoique je le trouve plutôt canon dans son genre, euh j'ai dit quoi là ? Euh on va dire qu'un trop plein de fatigue me fait vraiment penser des choses complètements crétines.¤

-A yes, trop bonne idée, je sais déjà où je vais me le faire et je sais même qui va bien pouvoir nous le faire.

-Et beh allons-y, il nous reste encore un peu de temps. »

2 heures plus tard arbore leur magnifique tatouage moldu. Un magnifique tribal juste au-dessus des fesses pour Harry, qui fait toute la largeur du bas de son dos… et un dragon qui entoure le nombril pour Ron.

« Et voilà les 2 nouveaux sex-symbols de Poudlard vont bientôt arriver. Malfoy et toute sa clique n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

De retour au 12 square Grimmault, ils se firent huer par Sirius :

« Yaouh, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. Dites-moi, en quel honneur avez vous décidé de changer de look ? Vous n'étiez pas mal avant, mais là je dois dire que vous êtes particulièrement bandant…

-Sirius, n'oublie pas que je suis ton filleul… et puis je te croyais hétéro et fier de l'être ?

-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais hétéro, qui t'a mis de telles idées dans la tête ?

-Ton comportement dans la rue dès que tu voyais une jolie fille, quand tu étais sous ta forme animagus…

-En fais je suis bi… voilà t'es content ?

-Très, et pour répondre à ta question, avec Ron chéri on a décidé de changer de look pour pouvoir draguer un max quand on sera à poudlard.

-Oui, en plus comme c'est notre dernière année et que nous sommes gays tout les 2, avec Harry chéri (Ron ayant décidé de rentré dans le jeu de son meilleur ami), on a décidé d'en profiter un maximum. Et comme Hermione, paix à son âme, n'est plus là pour nous dire de faire nos devoirs… Enfin tu nous as parfaitement compris Siry… »continua Ron avec un clin d'œil bien appuyé.

« Parfaitement compris, et puis entre-nous soit dit je vois d'ici le panneau : Harry&Ron les sex-symbols de Poudlard.

-Euh tu oublies juste un tout petit et très léger détail, Draky, lui aussi est considéré comme un sex-symbol et il a une réputation de Dieu du sexe. Va falloir que j'aille vérifier ça moi…

-Harry, tu compte tout de même pas vérifié la réputation de la fouine en faisant ce que je pense ?

-Tu verras bien Ronny chéri. Mais tu vas m'excuser mais là va falloir que j'aille prendre ma douche, car ce soir on sort en boîte, tu t'en souviens ?

-A oui c'est vrai…j'avais presque oublié.

-Bon et beh moi je vais me faire un plaisir d'aller déranger la terreur des cachots, notre très sexy Sevychou.

-Euh oui c'est cela. On te laisse avec lui. »

C'est sur ce magnifique échange qu'Harry et Ron partirent prendre leurs douches, et que notre cher Siry partit embêter notre Sevy adoré.

En entrant dans la pièce à potion, Sirius fit une moue dépréciatrice :

« Sévychou, je sais que tu veux te fabriquer un shampoing anti-cheveux gras, mais là le parfum pue sérieux.

-Si tu avais un peu plus calé en potion tu saurais que c'est une potion de rajeunissement.

-Pourquoi en prépares-tu ? Ca y es j'ai compris, tu nous fais la crise de la quarantaine, tu te trouve moche et tu désespère de n'être encore célibataire. Mais si tu rajeunis ce sera encore pire. Ste plaît Sévychou t'es suffisamment moche comme ça, ne rajeunit pas ou je vais faire des cauchemars encore pires sur toi. »

C'est à ce moment là que la patience de Severus partit en vacances au pôle Nord pour une durée indéterminée.

« Sirius tu vas mourir.

-Ouh, j'ai peur »

Le dit Sirius tournait autour du chaudron tout en continuant de narguer Severus et ce qui devait arriver arrivât, Séverus en renversât sur Sirius. Celui-ci ce vit rajeunir jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans. (_nda : comme c'est bizarre, pile l'âge de notre Ryry nationnal. Franchement dans les fics on peut vraiment faire n'importe quoi…_)

« Et merde…………………… DUMBY YA GROS PROBLEME……………………

-ça sert à rien de gueuler Sévy. Il ne t'entendra pas d'ici…..

-PUTAIN TOI TU LA FERME………….. FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU TE FOURRES DANS DES SITUATIONS MERDIQUES BLACK……………

-Et c'est toi qui m'as jeté de la potion à la gueule… Alors s'il te plaît ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. C'est de la tienne et puis tu assumes comme un grand, quoique pour toi ça va être dur…

-Si t'étais pas venu me faire chier comme à ton habitude on n'en serait pas là. Bon maintenant va falloir aller voir Dumbledore pour voir ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi. Nous iront demain matin, et d'ici là tâche de te tenir tranquille. Personne ne doit te voir dans cet état avant que nous aillons vu Dumbledore. Compris ????? Je te jure tu fais une seule connerie et je te ferais regretter d'être né.»

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux meilleurs ennemis partirent , le lendemain matin, en transplanant à Pré-au-Lard. Arriver devant les grilles du château, Hagrid vint leur ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Severus à une heure aussi matinale ?

-Problème urgentissime. Amène-moi devant Dumbledore…

-Pas de problème. »

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Severus et Sirius partirent vers le bureau de notre cher Dumbledore.

« A Severus, qu'est-ce qui t'amène mon bon ami ? Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

-Charmant, à qui le dîtes vous ? marmonna Severus. Et beh ce jeune homme est le sujet de ma visite, en fait…

-ça j'avais parfaitement compris, mais pourquoi cela te met-il dans un état pareil ?

-Et beh en fait ce jeune est Sirius…

-PARDON ?????? Oulà, je comprends mieux ton désarrois. Vous vous êtes encore disputé et cette fois ça à mal finit à ce que je vois. Bonbon aux citrons ? ça va peut-être aider à faire passé la pilule. De plus je te sens très tendu Severus…»

Et voilà Severus en train de raconter toute l'histoire en jetant de temps à autre des regards noirs à Sirius.

« Bon et beh comme je ne vois pas comment remédier à ce problème, je crois que la meilleure solution c'est que nous te scolarisions en 7ème année Sirius. Et je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire une année aussi catastrophique que lors de l'époque des maraudeurs.

-Pas de problème Dumby, je promets d'être aussi sage.¤Je sens surtout que je vais bien m'amuser avec mon cher filleul et je vais même faire pire qu'avant. En plus nous avons un adversaire à notre taille cette fois. Je parle bien sûr de notre cher Draco. Comme je suis trop happy, je vais même pouvoir en faire baver Sévy chéri………..¤

-Oh My God…………

-Un problème Severus?

-Non, non aucun monsieur le directeur. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.¤Façon de parler bien sûr. Je sens que je vais passer la pire année de ma vie…¤

Et beh pour une fois Severus avait totalement faux, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

De retour au 12, nos deux amis (façon de parler bien sûr…), décidèrent d'en parler de suite à Harry et Ron.

« Potter, il faut que nous parlions.

-Oula, oh pétard, les mauvaises ondes dès le matin, vous pouvez pas attendre que j'ai finit de prendre mon café ?

-Garder vos sarcasmes pour vous, ce matin je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur. Donc voilà nous avons un petit problème.

-Comment ça on ?

-VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE ME COUPER ? OUI ?  
-Au c'est bon vous énervez pas master…

-C'est quoi ce surnom débile ?

-Rien… Continuer je vous pris…

-Donc voilà, suite à une énième dispute entre votre parrain et moi-même, il s'est produit en incident plutôt fâcheux. Comment dire, votre parrain se trouve avoir votre âge et doit aller à Poudlard en même année que vous.

-OUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, trop cool. SIRY ??????????????? T'es où ?

-Je suis là, répondit le dénommé sirius derrière Harry

-Et arrête de me faire peur comme ça… Putain t'es pas mal à 17 ans. Il paraît que tu vas venir à Poudlard avec nous ? Trop bon… Et Ron fait pas la tête on va pas te délaisser comme ça. Bon maintenant Sevy vous êtes mignon, mais vous dégager, je dois parler à Sirius et à Ron seul. C'est une conversation de jeunes célibataires et j'insiste sur le mot Jeune…

-C'est bon….Ces jeunes, je ne les comprendrais jamais. Et dire qu'il va falloir que je me les farcisse cette année. Ne pas partir en dépression de suite. Quoique je vais pouvoir me venger de tout ce que Black et sa bande m'ont fait subir. Bon plan sévy, très bon plan…. Je vais me venger…. »grommela notre très aimé maître des potions.

Et c'est ainsi que nos 3 amis décidèrent d'être les nouveaux maraudeurs, mais en plus sexy et qui plus est Bis, donc deux fois plus de conquêtes. L'année promettait d'être joyeuse en rebondissement.

C'est vers la fin de l'été que tomba la nouvelle : Harry était promut

Préfet-en-Chef, Ron lui est toujours Préfet et Sirius fut aussi promut Préfet. Poudlard n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir, les sex-symbols Préfets vont débarquer. Notre trio attendit avec impatience la rentrée.

Ils allèrent faire leurs achats scolaires et extra-scolaire sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils y rencontrèrent plusieurs de leurs camarades Gryffondors : tous félicitairent Harry&Ron pour leurs nouveaux look et quelques Serpentards. D'ailleurs la plupart avait été du côté du bien lors de la grande bataille. Il y avait eu d'ailleurs peu de mort de leur côté. Mais par contre l'animosité qui animait les Gryffys et les Serpys n'a pas changer . ça n'aurait plus été drôle.

Notre trio passèrent aussi par la boutique des jumeaux, leurs exposant certains de leurs plan, qui furent acclamées. Il y eu même une promesse d'envoie de produits made in Weasley Gred&Feorges .

Vivement le lendemain, car c'est la rentrée et ils avaient hâte d'y être.


End file.
